


Crimson Memory

by Blade_Quill



Series: Cosmic Fireflies [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Short One Shot, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Quill/pseuds/Blade_Quill
Summary: In the end, Jadeite only wishes he could feel something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Leg Hug
> 
> Pairing: Sailor Mars x Jadeite
> 
> Setting: Silver Millennium

It’s crimson. Bright and burning and crimson. It is a colour Jadeite knows well. It is a colour he has loved more deeply and more passionately than anything else in the world. 

And now, he watches the crimson pour out of his beloved’s chest, staining her Sailor uniform red, and he desperately wishes to feel anything other than the utter apathy that Beryl’s madness has brought upon him. He drives his dagger deeper into her heart, knowing that it no longer matters and that she has already stopped breathing. And yet, he feels nothing. 

He pulls the dagger out and watches his blood-soaked hand with mild fascination. There had been a time when even a papercut on her finger would have sent him running for bandages while she looked amused at his fretting. And now he holds the dagger that took her life, with no emotion in his heart.

She is so small in death. She had always been such a force of nature, flames erupting at the slightest provocation. But now she is quiet and still, broken and bloodied, yet ethereal and lovely, even in death.

Jadeite sets the dagger aside and slowly lays his head on her chest. Blood seeps into his hair, dyeing the fair blond hair into a hideous shade of orange. He waits to feel _something_ , but nothing happens. 

A memory long forgotten blooms in his mind.

“General Jadeite, I have men from every known civilisation throwing themselves at my feet. None of them have succeeded in gaining my favour. What do you think is so different about you?”

He had smiled when she’d said that. “Isn’t it obvious, Princess Mars? I have no intention of ever throwing myself at your feet.”

And now, as the Silver Millennium falls, Jadeite starts to laugh. And he laughs and laughs, until tears of anguish spill from his eyes and he throws himself at her feet, holding her legs in a hug.

When Nephrite finds him, Jadeite has already died, arms tight around the legs of his beloved. Kunzite asks him about it, but Nephrite swears up and down that Jadeite had no fatal wounds on him, and they can only conclude he died of a broken heart at the feet of the woman he loved and killed.


End file.
